More Games and Some Truth
by ZeamagiriZyenn
Summary: Kaname and Zero are now mated. They will have to face some truths besides potions and magic. They have to face their feelings and much more games. This is the sequel of Game Fantasy Puzzle.


A/N: Okay, this is the sequel for my first story Game Fantasy Puzzle. Sorry it took me so long to upload this. Real life have been hectic and i just can't seem to force myself to upload this. Anyway, enjoy.

For those who haven't read Game Fantasy Puzzle, i think you'll be able to follow the story without reading GFP but the choice is yours :3

Oh, and for those who reviewed GFP thanks u guys, u made this chapter into existence XD

This is beta-ed by my friend take-no-ko10, the remaining mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight

* * *

It was quite a refreshing morning. The sun, which was starting to emerge from the east, was radiating its light throughout half of the world, waking probably one eight of mankind's population.

Some of its light shone through Cross Academy, making the mist covering the forest and the academy building lessened considerably. The Academy began to light up, along with the people residing in it. Soon, day class students would be seen loitering around the school area, heading for their classroom.

A strand of ray shone through the only uncovered-by-curtain window on the moon dormitory, showing the world two pairs of bodies still tangled and lying on a soft silk bed.

Kaname woke up dazedly as he felt a ray of sun hit his pale face, making it looked like it was glowing. It was true that for a pureblood, that little amount of light wouldn't be much of a concern, but the feeling was still annoying. Furthermore, he was having such a nice and comfortable sleep. Using his power, the dark red curtain moved slowly to cover his window, not allowing even the slightest of light passed through its defense.

Kaname hummed in satisfaction as he was once again drowned in darkness. He had to admit, the darkness suited him better than the light. He's a vampire, after all.

Despite the fact that he was partially feeling guilty that he was going to drag his new found mate into the darkness where he would forever belonged in, he had always been searching for person who can stood tall beside him. At first, he had thought that Yuki was the one, being his fiancé and all that, but now he wouldn't even think about it. Light suited Yuki, even if she was and would always be a vampire in his eyes.

The past and the present time are both important to him, that's why he would always protect the now two things he treasured the most; his sister and his mate.

Once he was comfortable in his bed, he took his time to observe his still-sleeping new mate. Never in his wildest dream had he ever thought of having a male mate, even if he had acknowledged Zero to be much more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before, and the fact that he didn't exactly oppose the idea of mating with a male.

However, all of his life, he had always thought that he would be married to Yuki, so the reality of him going to marry Zero in the future is a bit unrealistic, though he was perfectly fine with mating the silver headed teen. Then again, he and Zero still had a long way to go before they can get to that point of their lives.

Kaname cupped Zero's cheek with his hand and pulled him closer by the waist with his other free hand. Zero's face was now merely inches away from his and their chests were pressed close, leaving no space between them. "Zero…" the brunette whispered softly in the silver prefect's ear, earning a shiver and a soft whimper from the silver beauty. How he wanted to ravish his beloved again, yet now is not the right time to do so. He still had to talk to Zero and explain the whole situation to the other students and to the chairman.

"Kaname…" Zero said softly, still half asleep. He leaned closer to the brunette and snuggled into the taller man, relishing the warmth he could get from the older male. Since he had always slept alone in his cold dark dorm room, the warmth felt comfortable on his skin.

Kaname chuckled gleefully; his mate was just too cute for words. "It's already morning, Zero. Don't you have to go to your class?" he asked, stroking Zero's cheek gently. His other hand was still gripping tightly into Zero's waist so that the silver hunter wouldn't be able to escape when he finally woke up and tried to run away.

Hearing the pureblood's words, Zero's eyes shot open and he tried to jerk away, only to realize that Kaname had a firm hold of him. "What are you doing here, Kuran?" Zero spat angrily to cover his embarrassment. When realization dawned upon him, his face lit up to a brilliant shade of red. Not to mention that they were still naked underneath the blanket.

"I see you remember what happened," Kaname smirked; his eyes were glinting in mischief. He was going to use the situation to his advantage. Surely Zero's body should still remember his touches.

Zero wanted to deny Kaname's words, but he couldn't. Even if he managed to deny it, Kaname already knew the truth, so there would be no point in hiding it. "Yeah, I remember," Zero said weakly, starting to regret what he had done last night with the pureblood. "Why did you have to help me, Kuran? You shouldn't have helped me with my heat! Now we are mated! Do you even realize that?" He shouted angrily, all while struggling to get free from the pureblood's tight hold on him.

A frown was plastered on Kaname's stoic face. He didn't like the path that conversation was heading. Firmly, Kaname pinned Zero's hands on the bed and straddled his hips. "You are not weak, Zero," Kaname said, seeing the grief expression on Zero's face as if understanding him. He offered a small, yet sincere smile. "You are the only person I know who had managed to hold back his lust for four years after he was turned. If you're a pureblood it would certainly made more sense, but you are not, you are a turned human and a hunter, and yet you managed to last for so long. But it's enough, you have me now, and I have you. You don't need to hold back now. I know we are mated and bonded, but that's why I want you to share your burdens with me."

Kaname's words had somehow eased him a little, but it would only do so much. Firmly, Zero shook his head. "You don't understand, Kuran. We see things differently from you. I can't just accept that. But why are you okay with it? Think of your kind! You are their prince, aren't you?!" Zero countered, starting to struggle out of the elder's firm hold on him. He was and always would be a hunter. He never wanted to be a vampire in the first place.

Kaname gave a small sigh. "That might be true, Zero, but even if they were to protest now, it's already too late. We cannot undo our bond."

"Why can't you?!" Zero practically screamed in the pureblood's ear.

Kaname flinched slightly but he still maintained his composure and breathed a soft sigh. "Because the only way to break a bond between the two of us is to kill one of us. It means that either I have to die or you had to die. But that will cause the other party to go mad and might end up dying," Kaname answered solemnly.

"So you are saying that if I kill myself, you would probably die?"

"Yes, that's right, Zero."

Zero was silent for a few moments, thinking of the pro and con of his situation until he came to a conclusion. 'That means I can control him from now on,' he thought to himself in amazement. His eyes stayed firm as he scanned the pureblood's feature. "Ne, Kuran, what would you do if I told you I want to die right now?"

'Foolish question,' Kaname wanted to say, but that would ruin the atmosphere, so instead, he pulled Zero's hands until it was above Zero's head and pinned them with his right hand. He could feel Zero struggling to break free from his grip, but he wouldn't have it, he tightened his grip, earning a hiss from his mate."You would never do such a foolish thing. Your pride won't allow you," he said it firmly "but if you insist in doing so, I can just turn you into a lifeless doll against your will, if I must," he showed his elongated fangs and nuzzled his face on the crook of Zero's pale neck. Slowly, he licked the center of the tattoo and scraped the side of the younger neck with his fang, not necessarily drawing any blood.

Zero's struggle became more restless. Just seeing Kaname's fangs had made his body tremble in fear and the aura the pureblood gave off was not really comforting. "Please… stop…." He said half pleading.

Kaname nuzzled his face in the crook of Zero's neck once more before he settled his face right in front of Zero's. "I would never do that though, I'll make sure you fall for me, Zero."

Kaname's words made Zero's heart beat a little faster, for some unknown reason. "I'm sure it would only happen in your dream, Kuran," he scoffed, trying his best to stop the heat rushing to his face.

"True, but soon it wouldn't have to be just a mere dream. Do you know the phrase 'even miracles take a little time' I'm going to show you just how true it is."

Suddenly, sensing something wrong, Aido jolted up from the floor where he had slept the night before, while in the process, managing to step on Kain's right hand.

The elder cousin was now groaning softly in pain and was beginning to stir awake.

"What the hell are you doing, Hanabusa," the orange head scratched his hair as he yawned quite loudly, but not loud enough to actually woke the others. He had felt Aido's feet on his hand and was feeling slightly annoyed, but when he looked up and saw his cousin's face, he stopped himself from asking more. He could clearly see the discomfort from the blonde's aura and current feature.

Aido became silent for a while before he looked at his cousin worriedly. "I have a really bad feeling," He then looked back to face the window where he could see the dark forest surrounding the academy.

"Kain, I'm going ahead to check on Kaname-sama." Aido said quickly as he began his way to the door. Before he could open the door leading to the outer corridor, a hand stopped him from opening it.

"I'm going with you, Hanabusa. We don't know what Kaname-sama might be doing there."

"That's precisely why I want to check first," the blonde insisted.

"Either way, we're all going to the same place, so I might as well follow you. Besides, when Kaname-sama is in a bad mood, I'm sure you're going to be the first to get hit and I want to see that."

"You bastard…. Fine… I hope you get your ass kicked by Kaname-sama."

Kain snickered at his cousin's weak comeback. "Sure, let's go."

Slowly they opened and slipped past the door. When they were outside and out of earshot of the other vampire in the area, Aido gave a nod to Kain and the two of them sprinted using their vampire as not to alarm the other students.

Finally, after a full minute, they arrived at their dorm entrance.

"Why is it so quiet here," Kain commented as they observe the building.

"Let's go inside," Aido walked first, opening the door to the moon dorm. His eyes widen almost immediately, "what happened here?" he said in shock.

"What's wrong, Hanabusa? Move aside, I can't see" The elder cousin pushed the blonde to the side. "Fuck," e cursed as he saw several students lying limp on the floor.

"Don't just stand there, check on them. I can still sense their breathing," the elder commanded.

Breaking from his stupor, Aido calmed himself down and went to check the students while Kain check their rooms.

"They are only sleeping…" Aido concluded after observing them closely, breathing a relief sigh.

Kain nodded, "they are all sleeping, I bet that 'Raito' guy have something to do with this."

Out of the blue, they suddenly heard a faint shriek from the second floor.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido muttered before he dashed to his leader's room, opening it unceremoniously as Kain rushed behind him.

The two cousins were confused at the sight of their leader sitting calmly on his bed while the silver perfect was standing half naked while he was holding a pot.

"What the hell are you doing, KIryuu?" Aido shouted at the teen holding a pot in a scary-murderous way.

Still holding the pot firmly, Zero sent his best death glare at the blonde ice user. One could clearly see the burning rage in his lilac eyes. "I was going to use it on your leader and beat the crap out of him. Got a problem with that?"

Aido gulped. "Well yeah!" he answered finally, "I won't let you hurt Kaname-sama." He then took a step closer and was about to use his power when suddenly he felt a murderous aura from his respected pureblood prince.

Meanwhile, Kain was standing still like a statue, unmoving from his previous position where Aido opened the door. He didn't know what came over him, but feeling the atmosphere and the scent coming from the room had somehow paralyzed him for a moment. It was as clear as day that the two of them had had their way in the room just the night before. He looked at his cousin's feature and began to get confused of why didn't his supposedly genius cousin didn't realize it, maybe he was smarter after all.

"Kain…Aido…. Would you two kindly leave us? I still have some matters left with Zero-kun here." Kaname ran a finger through his hair and glared at his followers.

Aido could feel the murderous aura around him, but he wouldn't surrender. Not now. "I have to refuse, Kaname-sama. Don't you know that it's that Kiryuu who you are talking about? He hates our kind, you included. How can you….." there was a brief silence before his brain process the situation. His face turned from bright red as he realized what must have happened.

"Leave, Aido," the pureblood commanded, sending a glare at the blonde.

With that, Aido bolted out of the room in a hurry and buried himself in his room right under his bed.

"Kain, I'm sure you noticed..." Kaname started off, looking seriously at the orange haired teen.

From the side, Zero was looking at the silent Kain. Usually the flame user would find a suitable comment or at least say something, but somehow he was being uncharastically silent and he was getting curious on what did Kaname's words had meant.

After a full two minutes of silence, Kain opened his mouth and closed it again and gave a slight nod.

Kaname sighed and dismissed the orange haired teen. There would be a lot to take care of in the near future.

Kain bowed and quickly left, shutting the door close firmly to make sure he didn't offend his leader anymore than necessary. When he had left the room and was out of earshot, he let out the breath he was holding as he was dismissed. Letting his body fall against the wall, he squatted on the floor and face palmed himself. "How did things turned out this way. Everyone's not going to be pleased with this news. But…. Kiryu, huh."

"What the hell was that about?" Zero asked not understanding that silent talking between the two males.

Kaname smiled "You will found out later, Zero. Now, can we continue our conversation earlier?"

"Not if you are going to molest me again and stop calling me Zero, Kuran" the hunter fully glared at the vampire on the bad as he raised his pot, ready to use it on the pureblood if the elder was to say or do something he didn't expect. He knew that it was ridiculous, him with a pot against a pureblood, it was simply unheard of, but it was better than not having any weapon to use to defend himself.

Seeing Zero threatening him with a pot, Kaname felt a little bit ridiculed. Who would have thought that the notorious silver prefect would choose a porcelain white pot as his weapon of choice? "We are mates now, what's the point of being so formal when we're alone?"

The silver headed teen sent his best death glare at the pureblood's direction, hoping to at least intimidate the brunette even if it was only a little bit. "It is important, Kuran, we should hate each other. You are a vampire and I'm a hunter, can't you grasp that concept?"

"I know that, but as I've said last night, I love you."

Zero's face turned bright red from those few words.

Love. That was the one word Zero never dreamed of hearing from a vampire.

Vampires and hunters have been enemies for as long as he remembered, and he was not about to change his belief of that. Furthermore, he didn't have any feelings for the man before him and there is no way he would ever believe a vampire, and a pureblood at that.

"Say what you want, Kuran. I'm not buying your words." Zero snapped harshly.

Kaname felt slightly hurt but his face remained passive. "You might be saying that, Zero, but…" Kaname smirked, using his pureblood speed, he teleported behind Zero. "Just be honest, you like it when I said it don't you? Your face is red." He whispered in the other's ear.

Zero's body trembled as he felt a warm chest pressed to his bare back. The warmth almost made him melt, but before he could, his senses came back and he struggled to break free from Kaname's embrace. "Get away from me, vampire!"

"Don't want to" Kaname whispered seductively against the hunter still sensitive neck. He made sure had a firm grip on Zero's slim waist as he took the pot with his other hand. "As much as I like to see you holding this pot, I would rather have your arms around me. Tell me, Zero… are you scared of me?"

Zero let out a gasp and closed his eyes. Though he knew that Kaname wouldn't bite him, the memory of his first bite still tasted bitter in his heart. He didn't know what to think of the pureblood anymore. He wanted to hate him, but he can't. Something in him is making him opening up to the pureblood and he felt as if he wasn't completely disgusted by it. "Stop trying to touch me whenever you get the chance! Vampire!" Zero struggled to break free, yet to no avail.

"We are mates, of course I would want to touch you. There's no man in this world who doesn't want to touch his beloved." Kaname countered casually like it was natural for him to say that. "Besides, you sure forget easily, Zero. You are also a vampire."

Kaname was only stating the fact, but Zero felt hurt somehow. "In that case, you are also forgetting something! I DON'T want to be a vampire in the first place. I'm a hunter and was born to be one!"

"Stop being childish, you are a vampire and that's that. Once you've been turned there's no way to get you back to being human."

Zero struggled once more, much more eager than before. When the pureblood didn't even budge Zero slumped. "Don't you think I know that already?" he said softly.

Noticing how his mate was trembling had made Kaname feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, I said too much." He apologized, releasing his hold and placing the pot on a nearby desk. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want to from now on."

'Liar,' Zero thought in his head but he chose to stay quiet.

"You have my words, Zero, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." The pureblood assured yet again, approaching the younger, holding out a plain white shirt and a pair of pants. "Wear this for now."

Taking the shirt, the silver headed male quickly put it on and dropped the blanket he had been using as a man skirt on the floor. Surprisingly, he found that the plain white shirt reached his knee. He had always thought that the difference of their body was not too far, but guess he was mistaken. Though their height is almost the same, their build was, by far, different from one another. Zero is much slimmer while Kaname is sturdier.

From the side, Kaname was trying his best not to stare too much at Zero as he know the boy was still adjusting about what had happened the previous night, but he found that as seconds passed by, he was slowly losing his self-control. It was the first time for him to feel that way for anyone. The bond was indeed a strong bind.

He knew he would regret it, mating with a level D was supposed to be humiliating, but he didn't fell any of that. Rather, he was proud to be mated to the silver haired prefect. It made him somewhat felt giddy just by thinking about him and Zero together.

But now the problem was to convince Zero that he needed to stay by his side and to put his thrust in him.

Now fully clothed, Zero felt a bit relaxed. "You promised, right. From now on, don't try to touch me or get too close to me."

Kaname smiled at that, Zero is somewhat cute for a second there. "As a man, and my mate, you have my words, Zero."

"Now explain what happened before I get away from here." Zero said in a commanding tone.

Not really like how Zero was bossing him, Kaname thought that it was fine once in a while and let it go. "Okay" he started off before explaining his side of the story.

"It started a few days ago when you were drugged and was kidnapped by Raito. Then somehow accompanied by Aido and Kain, I came to rescue you. We got back, you experienced your first heat and now here we are."

The brief explanation was unexpected. Zero had thought that Kaname would explain everything to him with utmost detail to the point where he himself wanted to shout 'Okay I get it now shut up!' but it was so brief that Zero wasn't able to say anything more. Though the look on his face perfectly captured his you-must-be-hiding-something look, he couldn't utter a word.

Zero stood up suddenly without a word and exited the pureblood's den.

Kaname was never the one to be shocked but he was expecting Zero to at least react to his explanation. In fact he had prepared something much more elaborate to say, but he didn't think the ex-human would just leave like that.

He understood though, that the silver headed male needed some time alone, and he would give it to him, but not for long. They can only be separated for so long before they longed for each other's company.

As Zero walked to his room, his thoughts were jumbled up inside his head. He didn't know what to think of and what's right and what's wrong, but he knew something and that's that Raito would pay.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

And here's something about Raito for those who haven't read GFP

Raito is inspired by Mr.R and Minmi. He is old but he looks young. he have silver hair like Zero, green and yellow eyes for his right and left eyes. He is a demon and he have many pupils.


End file.
